Predator Warriors
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: This is just something I had running through my mind some time ago and figured I'd put it in text for the heck of it.


**This fic is around the Zen-Aku saga. Where Merrick had broken away from the power of the Dark Wolf Mask and General Nayzor's control. When he became the Lunar Wolf Ranger and fought Quadra Org. This fic basically comes from me, when I always thought of a solar-based counterpart to Merrick. I ain't talking about Daggeron, either. This is something I had running through my mind for a while when "Wild Force" was showing and I couldn't help but share it. I'll start after Merrick got pissed when the rangers were getting their asses kicked.  
**

**DON'T ASK.**

* * *

"Quarda Org!" Merrick screamed. "STOP!"

"No, Merrick!" cried Cole.

"Don't do it!" followed by Alyssa.

"It's too dangerous!" screamed Max.

"He's too strong for you to take on by yourself!" yelled Taylor.

"You can't beat him!" exclaimed Danny.

Merrick drew his trademark Lunar Cue, charging the Org made of four Wild Zords. Each exchange, the Org proved to be stronger and more dominant as the Elephant Zord's trunk wrapped around the former Animarium guardian and took him down.

* * *

From the Animarium with Princess Shayla watching was Stephan, who loved snakes of all kinds and could communicate with them. Just like Cole could understand all animals. He had a pet cobra that he got from his father as a child. He felt helpless knowing that unlike his friends, he did not have Ranger powers and was unable to help them.

* * *

Merrick was being thrashed by the Quadra Org as Nayzor, Jindrax, Toxica, and Master Org looked on in approval. While Merrick was down, he saw a blue and white wolf Growl Phone appear on his wrist.(Lunar Caller.) His Animal Crystals- the Wolf, the Hammerhead, and the Alligator came to him and the Lunar Caller absorbed them.

"My zords! You've come back!"

A new man, Merrick took the morpher off his wrist and activated it.

"WILD ACCESS!"

* * *

Stephan looked on as he saw Merrick morph and become...the Lunar Wolf Ranger from the pond.

"Howling Wolf!"

"Not another ranger!" Toxica cried.

Stephan saw his pet cobra, Donovan glow black and orange and grow into the size of a Wild Zord.

"What? Donovan?"

Donovan looked down at Stephan in his owner's hand appeared a Growl Phone of his own along with five Animal Crystals: the Cobra, The Rattlesnake, the Python, the Anaconda, and the Komodo Dragon.

"Yes!"

"Go help the others, Stephan." urged the Princess.

* * *

While Merrick prepared to square off with the Quadra Org, Stephan came to the battlefield on a Savage Cycle. Cole looked up.

"Guys, who is that?"

Then Stephan looked at his friends and the new Lunar Wolf Ranger before him.

"Figured I'd offer myself as a tag team partner," Stephan said. "Let's do it! WILD ACCESS!"

"You're going down, Quadra Org! Striking Cobra!"

With that, another new Ranger was born. The Solar Serpent Ranger.

"Two more?!" exclaimed Master Org. "It makes no difference! Destroy them!"

"Lunar Cue..."

"Solar Shot..."

"SABER MODE!"

The two Rangers' sabers engaged with the Org and sent him reeling back.

"Sniper Mode!"

"Anaconda Laser Rifle!"

The blasters fired as Merrick went high and Stephan went low. The other Rangers were impressed with their new allies and their abilities.

"Hey, Stephan! You ready?"

"With a doubt, Merrick!"

"Laser Pool!"

"Laser Hockey!"

The two had the Org surrounded by laser grid of their respective sports area. Merrick, the pool table and Stephan, the hockey rink. They set up their crystals to be used as projectile weapons.

"Rack 'em up." said Merrick.

"Going for the hat trick!" agreed Stephan.

"Lunar Cue..."

"Solar Shot..."

"Lunar Break!"

"Serpent's Hat Trick!"

The attacks with the use of the crystals sent Quadra Org down. Hopefully, for good. Stephan ran over to his teammates.

"You okay?"

"Stephan, where did you get these powers from?"

"From Donovan," replied the new ranger. "He's the Cobra Zord."

* * *

**Skip the Megazord battle...we know what happens...**

* * *

And fast-foward to where Merrick goes after Nayzor, but is followed by Stephan.

"Lunar Wolf Ranger!"

"You're finished, buddy..." said Stephan, pointing at the frightened general Org.

"That's what you think!"

Nayzor went for an attack, but Merrick and Stephan stopped it.

"Full Moon Slash!"

"Cobra Fang Wave!"

As Merrick's 360 Slash followed by the Solar Serpent's wave of laser fangs targeted Nayzor, he went down in defeat. The two walked away as Stephan hopped aboard his Savage Cycle and disappeared back to the Animarium. When he got back, his friends were waiting for him.

"Stephan..." said Max.

"We just wanna say...thank you!" finished Danny.

"You rocked out there! The way you did that Cobra Fang Wave...awesome!"

"Well, don't thank just me," said Stephan. "You got a lone wolf out there who'll need our help..."


End file.
